The Sunshine ERC at the University of South Florida, in its 17th year of operation, established a distinguished reputation in Florida, in the region, an nationally; and it serves as a regional resource for industry, labor, government and the public. The ERC continues to follow its goal of promoting workplace safety, health and well-being through education, CE and outreach along with focused research. Its programs include (1) industrial hygiene; (2) occupational health nursing; (3) occupational medicine residency; (4) occupational safety; (5) occupational health psychology; (6) continuing education; and (7) Pilot Project Research Training Program. Five strategic initiatives are: (1) Research experiences to improve the training of our students; (2) Interdisciplinary activities to enhance the interaction o the disciplines; (3) Student recruitment to be more competitive in the national market for students; (4) Diversity recruitment to bring a broader cultural perspective to the professions in OSH; and (5) Greater involvement of training programs in our region through outreach and collaboration. External advisors and Sunshine ERC staff carry out the management strategy that supports the operations of the ERC and meet the needs of National Occupational Research Agenda (NORA), state, region and nation as well as contribute to the ultimate success of the graduates' career endeavors. There is strong interdisciplinary coordination and integration. Programs addressing diversity and minority recruitment are active. There were many partnerships including OSHA 2Id consultation program, OSHA Training Institute, other ERCs and NIOSH. For the next funding cycle (2014 - 2019), USF will continue to cultivate partnerships and collaborative relationships nearby TPGs and other OSH programs; advance the needs of OSH practitioners in the state and region; and continue to champion continuing education, outreach, training, and research strategies that best impact the practitioner's environment and meet their OSH needs.